


The First Time

by kradarua



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/pseuds/kradarua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel fucks Dean for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the gif below and was inspired to write porn. Oops?

The first time Dean let Cas fuck him, he wasn’t ready.

Willing, certainly. They’d already talked about it—if Dean blushing like a damn virgin and stumbling over his words counted as talking, anyway—and Dean was willing.

It was watching Cas that persuaded him. Dean didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on Cas’ face the first time they had sex. They hadn’t even made it off the couch; he was sitting with Cas hovering in his lap. Dean had been pushing in slowly, wary of hurting him despite the preparation, but when he’d finally slid home Cas’ eyes had fallen shut, his head tilted back, face scrunched in pleasure and from his mouth had slipped the most sinful moan Dean had ever heard. He’d wanted to wait, give Cas a minute to adjust, but Cas had other ideas. He’d carded his hand through Dean’s hair, brought their foreheads together, and breathed hard against Dean’s mouth.

“Dean, please. _Move_.”

Cas swiveled his hips in Dean’s lap, and the warm, tight pressure around his dick had made him groan. Before long he was pounding away, lost in the feeling of Cas.

After seeing the faces and hearing the groans and watching Cas cum time and again (even untouched, that one time), he figured he owed it to himself to see what the fuss was about.

So here he was. They were in much the same position as that first time, actually. Except Cas was behind him, holding Dean’s hips steady.

“You ready?”

Dean was nervous, sure. He’d never done this, after all. But this was Cas; if nothing else he knew the angel would take care of him. He trusted Cas.

And hell, when he sank down onto Cas, he wasn’t ready for how good it felt to be filled like that. He knew Cas’ length and girth quite well; he’d happily had it stuffing his mouth full on more than one occasion. But he couldn’t help thinking Cas felt bigger now, thicker. Warmer.

A groan spilled past his lips without his permission, and Cas started rocking his hips up into Dean. It felt like Cas got deeper with each thrust, and Dean certainly wasn’t complain- _oh_.

Cas snapped his hips up with renewed vigor, gasping as the head of his dick struck the spot Dean could only assume was the same one that had Cas near yelling when he was being fucked. And _damn_ could he see why.

He pressed his hips down against Cas, listening to the deep whines and garbled versions of his name. Cas’ hands scrambled for purchase on his hips, stroked roughly over his spread thighs, and he ground himself deep inside Dean’s body, rubbing insistently over that spot.

“Fuck, _Cas_ -“

With almost no warning Dean was coming hard, thighs twitching and ass clenching around Cas, who was still pressing inside him and moaning like a porn star. He brought his hand to his dick, stroking himself through his orgasm. Cas thrust in again and didn’t pull out, and Dean shivered when he felt him swell and pulse inside him. He rolled his hips against Cas as his angel rode out the pleasure. He felt full, and sated, and judging by the strong arms wrapping around his midsection and pulling him to lie back against a solid chest, so did Cas.

“So,” Cas breathed, mouthing at Dean’s ear, “What did you think?”

Dean turned his head and caught Cas’ soft mouth against his own.

“I think we’ll have to do that again."


End file.
